


Rehabilitation

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 剧透预警，请看过电影再来。





	Rehabilitation

这一开始甚至都不是龙舌兰自己的主意。那会儿龙舌兰还不是龙舌兰，他只是乔治亚州一个俱乐部里跳脱衣舞的年轻男孩，用着随便什么假名。胡安、肯、荷西，每过两三个月他就凭着自己高兴换一个名字。   
  


那个穿整整齐齐的西装、还戴着一顶黑色牛仔帽的男人头次出现在酒吧的时候，他用唐这个名字已经七周半了，正谋划着下一次要改成什么名字。他起初并没注意到他，不过这大概是由于他正在场上表演。谢幕前他在台边走了一圈，代币塞满他了的内裤边缘，甚至还有几个面色激动的顾客往里夹了真的纸钞。他退到后台，把钱一张一张拿出来理好，候场的凯斯——这也是假名——给他递了瓶矿泉水。“谢谢。”他说，拧开瓶盖。   
  


“唐，看到吧台那边那个男人了吗？”凯斯问他。他正含着一口水慢慢地往下吞，两腮鼓起，没空答话。凯斯没等到他的回答就继续往下说：“戴黑帽子那个，生面孔。”他越过凯斯的肩膀朝吧台看。“别这么明显。”凯斯用手肘顶他的小腹，“他一直在看这边。”他匆匆地扫过一眼，的确撞上了一对凝视的目光。他朝男人笑了一下，对方却移开了视线。   
  


“怎么了吗？”他喝完一口水才问凯斯，“他一直用目光骚扰你？”凯斯是新来的，他暗地里有些担心凯斯吃不消这项工作：“我们这行吸引的目光越多越好。”   
  


“白痴。”凯斯对他翻了个白眼，“他一直在看的是你。”   
  


“是吗？”他挑眉，有些诧异，又往黑帽子的方向瞥了一眼，发现对方正专注在面前的酒杯上。“那就有点过分了。”他说，“他明明可以过来给我塞点钱的。看他的西装。我敢跟你赌一杯酒，他一定是那种死有钱佬。”他皱起眉头，这才注意到凯斯还僵硬地固执用背面朝着吧台的方向：“凯斯，别端着了。他没有在看了。”   
  


凯斯闻言立刻放松了紧绷的肩膀，他侧身偏头又去看那个男人。“你就只看到他的西装？”他哼哼，“看他那两撇胡子，还有他衣服下面的身板——”凯斯从他手上拿走那瓶还剩一半的矿泉水喝掉一口，又塞回他手上。“虽然说我们只兜售本事，但如果他要走过来带一个人去楼上的房间，我想我会愿意的。”他眨眨眼睛，“我不介意被他上。”   
  


“呒——”他瘪着嘴点点头示意他知道了，也跟着凯斯的目光上下仔细打量坐在吧台的人，“我倒比较想上他，看看他的屁股。”   
  


“别想了，他都不过来看表演。”凯斯神经质地抽搐着笑起来。“别管他了。”凯斯谨慎地打量四周，从衣袋里掏出一袋白色的小药丸，藏在桌下给他看，“我们去洗手间吧。”   
  


戴黑帽子的男人连续来了三周，他还没想好唐之后的名字。自从凯斯提过之后，他就有意无意地注意到那个男人的目光。他的表演每天六点四十五开始，七点五十结束。那个男人总是踩着点在六点五十踏进店门，去吧台点一杯酒，然后隔得远远地看向舞池这边。在他的表演结束的四十分钟后，也就是八点半，他会准时离开。“混蛋。”他们挤在一起飞叶子时，他朝凯斯抱怨，“他从来不走过来打赏。他怎么可能缺这个钱。”凯斯正沉醉在快感中，没有听到他的话。   
  


第三周的一个傍晚，准确来说，是星期二的黄昏，他刚从台上下来，凯斯甚至还没来得及凑到他身边，一只手就搭在他赤裸的肩膀上了。他不由得瞬间绷紧身上的肌肉，然后听到身后传来一声小小的惊呼。“不赖嘛。”声音说，然后把手移开了。   
  


他重新放松下来，转过身去，看到了熟悉的黑帽子。终于过来了，他心想。“你好。”他露出职业性微笑，“有什么事吗？”他站直，注意到自己的肩膀比男人略高一点。不过那顶黑帽子给男人很加了一点身高和气势。   
  


“想请问你愿不愿意到楼上的某个房间坐坐。”黑帽子咧着一侧嘴角笑，小胡子也翘起来。凯斯站在男人的背后三步远的位置，朝他疯狂地挤眉弄眼。   
  


“乐意至极。”他听到自己说。   
  


黑帽子带着他从楼梯上去。他走在后面，面前是男人裹在牛仔裤里的臀部，随着他抬腿的动作绷得圆实，看上去手感极佳。他费了很大的力气才克制住不让自己一巴掌拍上去。他想入非非，考虑着待会儿说些什么花言巧语才能当上面那个。不收钱也行，他想，早知道和凯斯打个赌的。他们在一扇房门前站定。“你先请。”男人开口。   
  


他推开门之后径直朝床的方向走去，同时还一边往下脱衣服，就这个情境而言，只指内裤。他把布料褪到脚踝，听到男人在身后落下门锁的声音，正准备回头，就感到背后传来一阵风。“不是吧？”他凭本能转身应战，手上过了几招，却被自己的内裤绊倒，黑帽子瞅准机会把他压在床边。他试图用自己更健壮的体格挣扎起来，男人却压制得很稳。他意识到自己没有挣脱的机会，就立刻停住了。“不是吧你？在一个全身上下的财产只有内裤的脱衣舞男工作的俱乐部楼上打劫他？你有什么毛病？”他问。   
  


“身手不错，还懂得保存体力。”男人没有回答他的问题，反而评价起别的东西，“你从哪儿学的？”他略微松开了一点对他的钳制，被压着的人立刻瞅准时机从床上弹了起来。他没有浪费时间再出手攻击他，而是当机立断地选择夺门而逃。但他刚跑了一步，一条什么——那是鞭子吗？——啪地一声打在他面前的地板上。“回来坐下。”男人命令道。   
  


他只权衡了几秒就掉头走回来了，但他没坐到床边去，而是谨慎地选择了床尾的椅子。“好吧，虽然鞭子可能是挺火辣的，但是你现在把我吓得兴致全无了。”他示意自己软绵绵垂着的阴茎。“如果你要玩什么性虐恋，”他磨着自己的后槽牙，“两条要求：不准留不可去除的疤痕；加钱。”男人黑色帽檐下的眼睛都笑得眯了起来，他不由得有点恼怒：“嘿，我在认真地谈价格。”   
  


男人朝他伸出右手：“杰克·丹尼尔斯。”   
  


“搞笑吧你。”他在自称是杰克的男人右手和放在腰间的鞭子之间看了几眼，谨慎地也伸出右手去握住，“和那款酒一样？你是不是下一步就要告诉我朋友们都叫你威士忌了？”他很快地摇了两下之后就抽回了自己的手：“你倒给了我灵感。我可以把现在这个名字——唐——改成胡里奥。”   
  


“同事们，”他露出疑惑的表情，杰克纠正，“同事们叫我威士忌。唐·胡里奥很好，我正要找一位龙舌兰。”好吧，现在他几乎可以确定杰克是在逗他玩了。“不过这不重要。”他看了看手表，“我们还有半个小时时间，我要给你解释一点事情，你听完可以决定参不参加一场竞选招募。但在此之前告诉我，你从哪儿学的格斗技巧？”   
  


“生活所迫。”他回答，简单地阐述了他当脱衣舞男之前乏善可陈的街头斗殴生涯。然后杰克用剩下的二十八分钟给他讲了肯塔基州一个酿酒厂里的特工基地的故事，他甚至还掏出了各种奇奇怪怪的高科技装备以作辅证。他听完后只问了一个问题：“你是因为杰克·丹尼尔斯这个名字才得到威士忌这个代号的，还是太喜欢自己的代号才改了名？”   
  


杰克回了一个神秘莫测的微笑。   
  


选拔训练一点也不轻松，但他还是挺了过来。一部分原因可能是走之前凯斯塞给他的袋子，另一部分可能是时不时能在酿酒厂见到的他的举荐人。杰克总是来去匆匆，见到他面的时间经常只来得及说两句话——“听姜汁说你表现不错”和“不过香槟希望你能系好领带”。他更多的时间靠的是袋子里分成小包的白色粉末。他的两种瘾。它们陪伴着他得到了那个称号，龙舌兰，几乎和威士忌一样好。   
  


等到他终于有资格和杰克一起出任务的时候，他几近狂喜。他们一起戳破了一个什么背后势力是中东的石油大亨之类的反社会疯子的组建私人军队的美梦。这几乎是他近十年来最快乐的时光。回基地对香槟和姜汁做报告的时候，龙舌兰仍然掩饰不住脸上的傻笑。“别笑了，你看上去就像磕嗨了的问题青年。”姜汁说。龙舌兰不笑了。   
  


“威士忌呢？你领带呢？”香槟问他，把一只卷烟举在鼻头闻，仍然皱着眉头，就是每次发现他又不系领带那样。   
  


“我有正当理由的。”他举起双手，“杰克回房间拿腰带了，我把领带借给他充当临时腰带来着。”   
  


“我不记得从你们眼镜里的视频通讯看到威士忌的腰带丢了。”姜汁点评，露出狐疑的表情。   
  


“这恐怕是我的错。”他眉飞色舞，神色间没有半分悔意，“回来的路上，我注意到杰克后腰的套索没别好，我就帮他理了一下。我怎么知道他的腰带正在崩溃的边缘？”龙舌兰坐在他一贯的位置上，背对着门，愈发兴奋：“要我说，杰克的屁股真是太好看了。我从第一次见面就想着它了。”他甚至还用双手窝出一个造型。   
  


但姜汁和香槟都盯着他身后的某个点。“很高兴听到你趁我不在场的时候不忘恭维我的臀部，小子。”杰克的声音从背后传来。龙舌兰愣住了，他僵硬到没法扭过脖子去看他。“现在，玩笑开够了，我们继续谈正事吧。我的那一部分汇报——”杰克走到他身边，拉开椅子坐下。他的目光东躲西闪，仍然不敢看向杰克。龙舌兰几乎不再能听进去其他三个人在说什么了，开着恒温空调的会议室里也变得闷热起来，他怀疑自己脸已经开始涨红了。他四处乱瞄时撞见了姜汁的视线，他从她的眼神里读出她明白了：这不是玩笑，对于龙舌兰来说，杰克从来都不是玩笑。   
  


散会之后，他到常去的小酒吧的洗手间磕到自己忘掉了杰克说这是玩笑时脸上的表情。   
  


打那之后，他逮住机会就当着所有人的面夸奖杰克的屁股，然后发展到胡须（反派，但绝对是经典魅力），之后是皮鞭（火辣得几乎冒烟），和黑色的帽子（很衬他的头发和胡子），还有套索（捕获人心）。他一般在大家开会时冷不丁地冒出一句，姜汁每每都用一种担忧的表情看着他，他无视了这一点。终于杰克不堪其扰地在没人的走廊里堵住他：“小子，你想干什么？”   
  


“干你。”他说。   
  


“我认真的。”杰克叹了口气。   
  


“我也是认真的。”他紧盯着杰克帽檐下的眼睛。   
  


“我有过妻子。”杰克说。   
  


“有过。”他指出。   
  


“小子，”杰克终于回视他的眼睛，然后被他眼神里的认真震得深吸一口气，“你得让我想一想。”   
  


他听出了这不是个直接的拒绝，意识到事情有很大的余地，不由得喜上眉梢：“我会向你证明我值得的。”他保证。   
  


“你说不定愿意先从系好领带开始，香槟会很高兴的。”杰克试探着对他笑了一下。   
  


他那天晚上第一次尝试在嗑药时自慰。射精的那几秒之内，他满脑子都是杰克笑起来时抖动的胡须和眼睛里的光。   
  


之后的一切都在朝着好的方向发展，杰克逐步容许他进入他的舒适圈。他尝试得小心又缓慢，如同生怕惊扰到兔子的狼。除了杰克根本不是什么兔子，杰克更像捕食者，比如蛇，就跟他挥舞的套索和皮鞭一样危险。但龙舌兰仍然用了他所有的耐心，给杰克足够的时间来接受他。所有事情都在正轨上，没有什么好担心的。   
  


接着龙舌兰就在橡木桶前遇到两个穿着西装的英国人，他第一眼看到他们就觉得麻烦来了。英国人被证明是同盟的特工，还扯上了一年前救的那个痴迷蝴蝶的人。龙舌兰的身上开始出现奇怪的蓝紫色纹路，之后的事情他就记不清了。   
  


“我错过什么了吗？”他发现自己从医疗舱里醒来。   
  


“我建议你之后局限在痛饮就好了。”姜汁回答了他，“香槟和我都会监督你的。”   
  


“杰克不监督我吗？”他问姜汁，“杰克怎么不来看我？杰克在出任务吗？”姜汁没有回答，避开他的目光，眨了几次眼。他隐约觉得自己漏了什么很重要的事情。“杰克呢？”他追问，“杰克在哪里？”   
  


“我有录像，可以给你看。”姜汁说，“但也许之后你就再也不想吃汉堡了。”   
  


他岂止是不想吃汉堡。他不想吃肉馅意面，不想吃肉丸，不想吃中国外卖的饺子，不想吃肉，他甚至觉得什么都不想吃，只靠酒精活下去。他甚至不能借嗑药来逃避。视频里的杰克直视屏幕前他的双眼，说他恨所有的毒贩和毒虫。毒虫，这是杰克的用词，咬牙切齿说出来的。他这时候应该知道龙舌兰的状况，他是怎么想的呢？他想问杰克，但杰克已经不能给他回答了。他突然想起自己对杰克做过的承诺，一个人无声地在录像前皱起整张脸，但并没有眼泪掉下来。   
  


散会后他们就有了新的威士忌。他从会议厅的大门出去时，香槟似乎欲言又止，但最终一句话也没说。姜汁——威士忌走在他的前面，他突然有问题想要问。“威士忌。”他喊，前任内勤没有回头。“姜汁。”他又喊，她回头了。“我之前叫你威士忌，你没有理我。”他说。   
  


“我以为谁在叫杰——”她说，猛地止住话头，让这句话在他们之间的空气中尴尬地悬停了十来秒，“什么事？”   
  


他盯着新任特工的眼镜中间，横在她短翘的鼻梁上的那一小段镜架，假装自己在直视她的眼睛。“他有没有说过什么？”他急切地问，“在我昏迷之后，他有说什么吗？他有让我醒来之后必须戒毒还是怎样吗？”他咬了一下下嘴唇：“他有说——我是不是让他失望？他说他对我失望了吗？”他连珠炮似的向姜——威士忌抛出这一连串的问题，趁着他还有勇气。现任威士忌的表情变得柔和，他不需要看她的眼睛就知道这其中蕴含的怜悯意味。她微微张嘴，龙舌兰准备好从她口中听到杰克最后留给他的话了，哪怕它们是冷冰冰的批评。   
  


“龙舌兰，”她终于发出声音，语调轻柔，“不，他什么也没说。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我本来只是想写个Tequila得偿所愿暴艹Whiskey的故事的，然后它就成这样了。
> 
> Tequila到底为什么要去伦敦哦，是不是不宜在伤心之地久留。


End file.
